cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Leslie Nielsen
|data di morte = |luogo di morte = Fort Lauderdale |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Monica Boyer (1950 - 1956) |coniuge 2 = Alisande Ullman (1958 - 1974) |coniuge 3 = Brooks Oliver (1981 - 1984) |coniuge 4 = Barbaree Earl (2001 - 2010) |figli = Maura e Thea Nielsen }} Leslie Nielsen, OC , è stato un attore, comico e doppiatore canadese naturalizzato statunitense. Nielsen è apparso in oltre 100 film e 1.500 programmi televisivi nell'arco della sua carriera, raffiguranti oltre 220 personaggi. Biografia Giovinezza Leslie Nielsen nacque l'11 febbraio 1926 a Regina, in Canada. Sua madre, Mabel Elizabeth (nata Davies), era di origine gallese, il padre, Ingvard Eversen Nielsen, era un membro della Reale Polizia a Cavallo Canadese di origine danese. Il fratello maggiore di Leslie, Erik Nielsen (1924–2008), fu vice primo ministro del Canada dal 198 al 198. Ingvard used to beat his wife and children, and that made Nielsen want to escape.http://blogs.suntimes.com/ebert/people/leslie-nielsen-rip-and-dont-ca.html Suo zio, Jean Hersholt, fu un famoso attore cinematografico, televisivo e persino radiofonico. Nielsen visse per diversi anni a Fort Norman, quando suo padre era lì stazionato con la Reale Polizia a Cavallo Canadese. Dopo aver conseguito il diploma presso la Victoria Composite High School di Edmonton, all'età di diciassette anni, Nielsen si arruolò nella Royal Canadian Air Force. Al termine della Seconda Guerra Mondiale, lavorò brevemente come disc jockey alla stazione radiofonica di Calgary, prima di iscriversi alla Lorne Greene Academy of Radio Arts di Toronto.Carr, Jay (March 13, 1994). "If Leslie Nielsen has learned anything, it's how to play slapstick with a ... straight face". The Boston Globe. p. 83. Mentre stava studiando a Toronto, vinse una borsa di studio per il Neighborhood Playhouse. Si trasferì a New York City per la borsa di studio. e studiò teatro e musica al Neighborhood Playhouse, mentre recitava al teatro durante la stagione estiva. In seguito frequentò l'Actors Studio, prima di fare la sua prima apparizione televisiva, nel 1948, in un episodio della serie tv Studio One, insieme a Charlton Heston, per la quale venne pagato 75$.Carr, Jay (March 13, 1994). "If Leslie Nielsen has learned anything, it's how to play slapstick with a ... straight face". The Boston Globe. p. 83. Carriera Inizio carriera La carriera di Leslie Nielsen iniziò con diversi ruoli drammatici alla televisione, recitando in circa 50 programmi nel solo 1950. All'epoca Nielsen guadagnava dai $75 ai $100 per show. Il suo primo debutto in un film avvenne nel 1956 nel musical Il re vagabondo. Sebbene il film non ebbe un grande successo al botteghino, Nielsen venne contattato per un ruolo nel film di fantascienza Il pianeta proibito, in seguito al quale ottenne un contratto a tempo indeterminato dalla Metro-Goldwyn-Meyer (MGM). nel film Il pianeta proibito.]] Il pianeta proibito fu subito un grande successo e garantì a Leslie Nielsen ruoli in altri film della MGM come Il ricatto più vile (1956), Sesso debole? (1956) e Una calda notte d'estate (1957). Nel 1957 recitò al fianco di Debbie Reynolds nella commedia romantica Tammy fiore selvaggio, per la quale il Chicago Tribune scrisse nel 1998 che Leslie Nielsen fosse sia un attore drammatico che romantico. Nel 1959 sostenne un provino per la parte di Messala nel film Ben-Hur di William Wyler, ma non venne preso. Decise allora di lasciare la MGM. Dopo aver lasciato lo studio, Nielsen ottenne un ruolo nella miniserie tv della Disney The Swamp Fox, nella parte dell'eroe americano Francis Marion. La miniserie, composta da otto episodi, fu trasmessa tra il 1959 e il 1961. Tra le sue prima apparizioni in televisione vanno ricordate le sue partecipazioni nelle serie tv Alfred Hitchcock presenta, Il virginiano e Selvaggio west. Nel 1961 recitò nella serie tv The New Breed e nel 1968 ottenne una parte importante nell'episodio pilota della serie Hawaii Squadra Cinque Zero. Nel 1972 Nielsen recitò nel film L'avventura del Poseidon. Ha inoltre recitato nel film Project: Kill diretto nel 1977 da William Girdler. Il suo ultimo ruolo in un film serie fu nel film catastrofico Città in fiamme nel quale interpreta un sindaco corrotto. Nel 1980 ha recitato nella miniserie televisiva The Chisholms. ''L'aereo più pazzo del mondo'' & Una pallottola spuntata La prima commedia interpretata da Leslie Nielsen fu il film del 1980 L'aereo più pazzo del mondo, una parodia di Zero Hour!, Airport e di altri film su voli aerei. Il film è sito al 79° posto nella list of Top 100 movie quotes dell'American Film Institute. The American Film Institute ha inoltre incluso il film nella sua lista dei migliori dieci film commedia di tutti i tempi. Il film ottenne un grande successo di pubblico e anche della critica. I registi del film, Jim Abrahams, David Zucker e Jerry Zucker, soddisfatti della brillante interpretazion di Leslie Nielsen, lo vollero nuovamente per la loro nuova serie televisiva Quelli della pallottola spuntata. Oltre che in commedie, Nielsen recitò sporadicamente anche in altri film come nei due film horror Non entrate in quella casa (1980) e Creepshow (1982). Sei anni dopo la cancellazione di Quelli della pallottola spuntata, i suoi registi decisero di realizzare un film ispirato alla serie: Una pallottola spuntata. Il film guadagnò oltre 78 milioni di dollari al botteghino ed ottenne numerose critiche positive. Dato il grande successo del film Una pallottola spuntata, ne furono realizzati due sequels, Una pallottola spuntata 2½: l'odore della paura (1991) e Una pallottola spuntata 33⅓: l'insulto finale (1994). Una pallottola spuntala 2½ guadagnò $86.930.400 mentre Una pallottola spuntata 33⅓ ne guadagnò $51.132.600. Per molti anni Leslie Nielsen si disse sempre pronto a girare unquarto film della serie della Pallotola spuntata, ma tale film non venne mai realizzatro. In un'intervista del 2005 egli disse «''' Non penso che si farà. Non lo si è realizzato fino ad ora, dubito che mai si farà. Comunque sarebbe una cosa meravigliosa se venisse realizzato.» Ultime commedie Oltre che ad Una pallottola spuntata, Leslie Nielsen recitò in molti altri film comici come Riposseduta (1990) e 2001: Un'astronave spuntata nello spazio (2001), parodie de L'esorcista e di 2001: Odissea nello spazio. Fu inoltre protagonista del film horror comico Dracula morto e contento di Mel Brooks. Nel 1996 e nel 1998recitò nei film Spia e lascia spiare e Il fuggitivo della missione impossibile, una parodia del film Il fuggitivo, che diede all'attore molta fama tra gli spettatori più giovani ma non ottenne critiche positive. Recitò anche nelle commedie per bambini Guerrieri del surf (1993) e Mr. Magoo (1997). Nel 200? Leslie Nielsen recitò nei panni del Presidente degli Stati Uniti nel film comico Scary Movie 3. La sua interpretazione fu straordinaria al punto che venne nuovamente contattato per il sequel, Scary Movie 4. In una scena del film, Nielsen appare quasi completamente nudo ed un critico malvagio scrisse che quella era l'unica vera scena paurosa in Scary Movie 4." Nielsen ha inoltre realizzato una serie di video per insegnare a giocare a golf. Ultimi anni Nonostante avesse superato il traguardo degli ottant'anni, Leslie Nielsen continuò a recitare. Nel febbraio 2007 recitò nello show televisivo Doctor*Ology e in quello stesso anno recitò nel film drammatico Music Within. Nel 2008 ha recitato nei film Superhero - Il più dotato fra i supereroi ed An American Carol. Nel 2009 venne annunciata la realizzazione di un sequel di Una pallottola spuntata 33⅓: l'insulto finale. Nielsenrecitò nel film horror commedia spagnolo Spanish Movie, una commedia simile a Scary Movie che prendeva in giro film popolari spagnoli. Vita privata Leslie Nielsen è stati sposato per ben quattro volte: Nel 1950 si è sposato con Monica Boyer, dalla quale ha poi divorziato nel 1956. Il 10 settembre 1958 si è sposato con Alisande Ullman, dalla quale ha avuto due figlie, Maura e Thea Nielsen. La coppia ha poi divorziato nel 1974. Il 13 novembre 1981 si è sposato con Brooks Oliver, dalla quale ha poi divorziato il 5 dicembre 1984. Nel 2001 ha sposato Barbaree Earl, con la quale ha passato i suoi ultimi anni di vita. Morte Leslie Nielsen è morto il 28 novembre 2010 in un ospedale di Fort Lauderdale, in Florida, in seguito alle complicazioni di una polmonite. Leslie Nielsen è stato sepolto al Forest Lawn Memorial Gardens Central di Fort Lauderdale, in Florida. Curiosità Leslie Nielsen era alto 1.84 m Venne inizialmente considerato per il ruolo di Jack Torrance nel film Shining. Tra i numerosi premi, Leslie Nielsen vantava anche una Stella nella Hollywood Walk of Fame al 6541 di Hollywood Blvd., ed era stato inserito nella Canada's Walk of Fame. Il 10 ottobre 2002 venne nominato Ufficiale dell'Ordine del Canada, sebbene sia stato naturalizzato cittadino statunitense. Onorificenze Filmografia *''Studio One, negli episodi "Battleship Bismark" (1949), "The Survivors" (1950), "Zone Four" (1950), "Spectre of Alexander Wolff" (1950), "The Last Cruise" (1950), "The Case of Karen Smith" (1951), "The Hospital" (1952), "Dark Possession" (1954), "Beyond a Reasonable Doubt" (1954), "Castle in Spain" (1954), "A Guest at the Embassy" (1954) e "The Man Who Owned the Town" (1954) *Actor's Studio, negli episodi "Hannah" (1950) e "Telas, the King" (1950) *Suspense, negli episodi "Roman Holiday" (1950), "The Second Class Passenger" (1950), "The Brush Off" (1950), "The Foggy Night Visitor" (1951), "Death Sabre" (1951) e "The Black Prophet" (1953) *Kraft Television Theatre, negli episodi "The Fourth Step" (1950), "The Luck of Guldeford" (1950), "The Best Years" (1951), "Of Famous Memory" (1951), "A Kiss for Cinderella" (1952) e "The Scarlet Letter" (1954) *Stage 13, nell'episodio "Never Murder Your Grandfather" (1950) *The Trap, nell'episodio "Sentence of Death" (1950) *Lights Out, negli episodi "A Child Is Crying" (1950), "The Lost Will of Dr. Rant" (1951), "Mrs. Manifold" (1951) e "Death Trap" (1952) *The Clock, negli episodi "A Grave Plot" (1950) e "Prescription for Death" (1950) *The Web, negli episodi "Home for Christmas" (1950), "You Killed Elizabeth" (1951), "After the Fact" (1952), "Deadlock" (1952) e "The Leech" (1953) *The Philco Television Playhouse, negli episodi "The Touch of a Stranger" (1950) e "The Sisters" (1951) *The Magnavox Theatre, nell'episodio "Lightnin'" (1950) *Robert Montgomery Presents. negli episodi "The Philadelphia Story" (1950), "The House of Seven Gables" (1951), "Second-Hand Sofa" (1953) e "End of a Mission" (1954) *Sure As Fate, nell'episodio "The Devil Takes a Bride" (1951) *Starlight Theatre, nell'episodio "The Magic Wire" (1951) *Armstrong Circle Theatre, negli episodi "Lover's Leap" (1951), "Flame-Out" (1951), "The Man in 308" (1952), "For Worse" (1952), "Candle in a Bottle" (1953), "A Story to Whisper" (1953) e "The Beard" (1953) *Goodyear Television Playhouse, negli episodi "October Story" (1951), "Crown of Shadows" (1952) e "The Rumor" (1953) *Out There, nell'episodio "Susceptibility" (1951) *Tales of Tomorrow, negli episodi "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea: The Chase: Part 1" (1952), "Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea: The Escape: Part 2" (1952), "Black Planet" (1952), "Appointment on Mars" (1952), "Another Chance" (1953) e "Ghost Writer" (1953) *CBS Television Workshop, nell'episodio "My Eyes Have a Cold Nose" (1952) *Short Short Dramas, nell'episodio "The Diary" (1952) *Danger, negli episodi "Boomerang" (1952), "Missing Night" (1953), "The Psychological Error" (1953) e "Never Come Home" (1954) *Hallmark Hall of Fame, nell'episodio "Skipper of the Skies" (1953) *Medallion Theatre, nell'episodio "Twenty-Four Men in a Plane" (1953) *The Man Behind the Badge, negli episodi "The Ohio State Prison Story" (1954) e "The Case of the Yankee II" (1954) *Love Story, nell'episodio "The Good Morrow" (1954) *Justice, nell'episodio "The Blackmailer" (1954) *The Battle of Gettysburg'' (1955) *''Il ricatto più vile'' (Ransom!) (1956) *''Il pianeta proibito'' (Forbidden Planet) (1956) *''Il re vagabondo'' (The Vagabond King) (1956) *''Sesso debole?'' (The Opposite Sex) (1956) *''Una calda notte d'estate'' (Hot Summer Night) (1957) *''Tammy fiore selvaggio'' (Tammy and the Bachelor) (1957) *''Playhouse 90, negli episodi "The Right Hand Man" (1958) e "The Velvet Alley" (1959) *La legge del più forte'' (The Sheepman) (1958) *''First Performance, nell'episodio "Panic at Parth Bay" (1958) *Alfred Hitchcock presenta'' (Alfred Hitchcock Presents), negli episodi "The $2,000,000 Defense" (1958) e "Ambition" (1961) *''General Electric Theater, negli episodi "Nora" (1959) e "Journal of Hope" (1960) *Rawhide'' (Rawhide), nell'episodio "Incident Below the Brazos" (1959) *''Goodyear Theatre, nell'episodio "Any Friend of Julie's" (1959) *Disneyland: The Swamp Fox'' (1959-1961) Serie TV *''Gli intoccabili'' (The Untouchables), nell'episodio "Three Thousand Suspects" (1960) *''Moment of Fear, nell'episodio "Total Recall" (1960) *Thriller, nell'episodio "The Twisted Image" (1960) *Una città in controluce'' (Naked City), nell'episodio "Down the Long Night" (1960) *''Carovane verso il west'' (Wagon Train), negli episodi "The Jeremy Dow Story" (1960) e "The Brian Conlin Story" (1964) *''Route 66, negli episodi "A Fury Slinging Flame" (1960) e "Poor Little Kangaroo Rat" (1962) *The Islanders, nell'episodio "Willy's Millionaire" (1961) *The New Breed'' (1961-1962) Serie TV *''Playdate, nell'episodio "Power by Proxy" (1962) *Ben Casey'' (Ben Casey), negli episodi "He Thought He Saw an Albatross" (1963) e "War of Nerves" (1965) *''Channing, nell'episodio "Exercise in a Shark Tank" (1963) *The Crisis'' (Kraft Suspense Theatre), negli episodi "One Step Down" (1963) e "The Green Felt Jungle" (1965) *''Il fuggiasco'' (The Fugitive), negli episodi "Glass Tightrope" (1963) e "Tiger Left, Tiger Right" (1964) *''L'ora di Hitchcock'' (The Alfred Hitchcock Hour), nell'episodio "The Magic Shop" (1964) *''La parola alla difesa'' (The Defenders), negli episodi "Survival" (1964) e "Death on Wheels" (1965) *''Your First Impression, nell'episodio del 21 Aprile 1964 *The Nurses, nell'episodio "The Warrior" (1964) *Il virginiano'' (The Virginian), negli episodi "Ryker" (1964), "The Laramie Road" (1965), "No Drums, No Trumpets" (1966), "The Fortress" (1967) e "The Long Ride Home" (1969) *''Night Train to Paris'' (1964) *''See How They Run'' (1964) Film TV *''Daniel Boone'' (Daniel Boone), nell'episodio "Mountain of the Dead" (1964) *''Il dottor Kildare'' (Dr. Kildare), negli episodi "Do You Trust Your Doctor?" (1965), "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 1" (1965), "She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not: Part 2" (1965), "The Life Machine" (1965), "Toast the Golden Couple" (1965), "Wives and Losers" (1965), "A Little Child Shall Lead" (1965), "Hour of Decision" (1965) e "Aftermath" (1965) *''Viaggio in fondo al mare'' (Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea), nell'episodio "The Creature" (1965) *''Jean Harlow, la donna che non sapeva amare'' (Harlow) (1965) *''Peyton Place'' (Peyton Place) (1965) Serie TV *''Dark Intruder'' (1965) *''Cavaliere solitario'' (The Loner), nell'episodio "The Kingdom of McComb" (1965) *''Selvaggio west'' (The Wild Wild West), nell'episodio "The Night of the Double-Edged Knife" (1965) *''Convoy, nell'episodio "Sink U-116!" (1965) *F.B.I.'' (The F.B.I.), nell'episodio "Pound of Flesh" (1965) e "Fools Gold" (1973) *''Polvere di stelle'' (Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre), negli episodi "When Hell Froze" (1966), "Guilty or Not Guilty" (1966), "Code Name: Heraclitus: Part 1" e "Code Name: Heraclitus - Part 2" (1967) *''I giorni di Bryan'' (Run for Your Life), nell'episodio "The Last Safari" (1966) *''I dominatori della prateria'' (The Plainsman) (1966) *''Beau Geste'' (1966) *''Code Name: Heraclitus'' (1967) Film TV *''Bonanza'' (Bonanza), nell'episodio "The Unseen Wound" (1967) *''Sparatorie ad Abilene'' (Gunfight in Abilene) (1967) *''Disneyland'' (Disneyland), nell'episodio "The Boy Who Flew with Condors" (1967) (voce) *''The Reluctant Astronaut'' (1967) *''Judd for the Defense, nell'episodio "The Deep End" (1967) *Sinfonia di guerra'' (Counterpoint) (1967) *''Rosie!'' (1967) *''Cimarron Strip, nell'episodio "The Beast That Walks Like a Man" (1967) *Organizzazione U.N.C.L.E.'' (The Man from U.N.C.L.E.), negli episodi "The Seven Wonders of the World Affair: Part I" (1968) e "The Seven Wonders of the World Affair: Part II" (1968) *''Operazione ladro'' (It Takes a Thief), nell'episodio "A Thief Is a Thief" (1968) *''Shadow Over Elveron'' (1968) Film TV *''Hawaii Squadra Cinque Zero'' (Hawaii Five-O), negli episodi "Pilot" (1968), "Cocoon: Part 1" (1969), " We Hang Our Own" (1974) *''I diavoli di Dayton'' (Dayton's Devils) (1968) *''Companions in Nightmare'' (1968) Film TV *''Gunsmoke'' (Gunsmoke), nell'episodio "Time of the Jackals" (1969) *''Trial Run'' (1969) Film TV *''The Bold Ones: The Protectors, negli episodi "Deadlock (#1.0)" (1969), "A Case of Good Whiskey at Christmas Time" (1969), "If I Should Wake Before I Die" (1969), "Draw a Straight Man" (1969), "The Carrier" (1970), "A Thing Not of God" (1970), "Memo from the Class of '76" (1970) *La grande vallata'' (The Big Valley), nell'episodio "Town of No Exit" (1969) *''Today, nell'episodio del 17 settembre 1969 *I quattro sul sentiero di sparo'' (Four Rode Out) (1970) *''Reporter alla ribalta'' (The Name of the Game), nell'episodio "The Other Kind of Spy" (1970) *''The Art Linkletter Show, nell'episodio del 14 maggio 1970 *Bracken's World, negli episodi "Love It or Leave It, Change It or Lose It" (1970), "Murder Off Camera" (1970), "Jenny, Who Bombs Buildings" (1970), "Togther Again, for the Last Time" (1970), "A Preview in Smarakand" (1970), "The Mary Tree" (1970), "Hey Gringo, Hey Poncho" (1970), "A Team of One-Legged Acrobats" (1970), "The Anonymous Star" (1970), "Infinity" (1970), "Nude Scene" (1970), "A Score Without Strings" (1970), "Will Freddy's Real Father Please Stand Up?" (1970), "The Country Boy" (1970) e "Miss Isabel Blue" (1970) *Night Slaves'' (1970) Film TV *''The Aquarians'' (1970) Film TV *''Hauser's Memory'' (1970) Film TV *''The Red Skelton Show, nell'episodio "Red Skelton Christmas Show" (1970) *Incident in San Francisco'' (1971) Film TV *''The Movie Game, negli episodi del 5 luglio 1971 e del 14 agosto 1971 *Mistero in galleria'' (Night Gallery), negli episodi "The Boy Who Predicted Earthquakes/Miss Lovecraft Sent Me/The Hand of Borgus Weems/Phantom of What Opera?" (1971), "A Question of Fear/The Devil Is Not Mocked" (1971) e "A Question of Fear/The Devil Is Not Mocked" (1971) *''Monty Nash, nell'episodio "The Hunting License" (1971) *Sarge, nell'episodio "The Silent Target" (1971) *Settimo potere'' (The Resurrection of Zachary Wheeler) (1971) *''Bearcats!, nell'episodio "The Big Guns" (1971) *Medical Center'' (Medical Center), nell'episodio "Conspiracy" (1971) *''Columbo: Incidente premeditato'' (Colombo: Lady in Waiting) (1971) Film TV *''They Call It Murder'' (1971) Film TV *''The Return of the Movie Movie'' (1972) (non accreditato) *''The Explorers'' (1972-1973) Serie TV *''Norman Corwin Presents, negli episodi "Two Gods on Prime Time" (1972) e "The Blue Hotel" (1972) *Mod Squad - I ragazzi di Greer'' (The Mod Squad), nell'episodio "Deal with the Devil" (1972) *''Assignment Vienna, nell'episodio "The Last Target" (1972) *L'avventura del Poseidon'' (The Poseidon Adventure) (1972) *''Journey to the Outer Limits'' (1973) (voce) *''...And Millions Die!'' (1973) Film TV *''Strange Creatures of the Night'' (1973) Film TV *''M*A*S*H'' (M*A*S*H), nell'episodio "The Ringbanger" (1973) *''Snatched'' (1973) Film TV *''The Letters'' (1973) Film TV *''Le strade di San Francisco'' (The Streets of San Francisco), negli episodi "Legion of the Lost" (1973), "Before I Die" (1973) e "One Last Shot" (1974) *''I nuovi medici'' (The Bold Ones: The New Doctors), nell'episodio "And Other Springs I May Not See" (1973) *''Amanda Fallon'' (1973) Film TV *''The Return of Charlie Chan'' (1973) Film TV *''The Evil Touch, negli episodi "The Obituary" (1973) e "The Voyage" (1974) *Barnaby Jones'' (Barnaby Jones), nell'episodio "The Killing Defense" (1973) *''Cannon'' (Cannon), negli episodi "Valley of the Damned" (1973), "The Man Who Couldn't Forget" (1974) e "The Man Who Died Twice" (1975) *''Can Ellen Be Saved?'' (1974) Film TV *''Celebrity Sweepstakes, negli episodi del 17 febbraio 1974, del 26 maggio 1974, del 27 gennaio 1975, del 14 aprile 1975, del 30 aprile 1975 e del 5 settembre 1975 *The Manhunter, nell'episodio "Jackknife" (1974) *Ironside'' (Ironside), nell'episodio "The Over-the-Hill Blues" (1974) *''Kojak'' (Kojak), nell'episodio "Loser Takes All" (1974) *''Don Adams' Screen Test, nell'episodio "Sullivan's Travels/Souls at Sea" (1975) *A Tutte le auto della polizia'' (The Rookies), nell'episodio "S.W.A.T." (1975) *''S.W.A.T.'' (S.W.A.T.), negli episodi "S.W.A.T.: Part 1" (1975), "The Running Man: Part 2" (1976) e "The Running Man: Part 1" (1976) *''Lucas Tanner, nell'episodio "Requiem for a Son" (1975) *Kung Fu'' (Kung Fu), negli episodi "Barbary House" (1975), "Flight to Orion" (1975), "The Brothers Caine" (1975), "Full Circle" (1975) *''Showoffs, nell'episodio del 14 luglio 1975 *Beat the Clock, nell'episodio del 4 agosto 1975 *Threshold, nell'episodioThe Blue Angels Experience" (1975) *Columbo: Doppio gioco'' (Colombo: Identity Crisis) (1975) Film TV *''La famiglia Robinson'' (Swiss Family Robinson), nell'episodio "The Slave Ship" (1975) *''Grand Jury'' (1976) *''Brinks: The Great Robbery'' (1976) Film TV *''Project: Kill'' (1976) *''Sixth and Main'' (1977) *''Match Game 73, nell'episodio del 1 aprile 1977 *Future animals'' (Day of the Animals) (1977) *''Le strabilianti avventure di Superasso'' (Viva Knievel!) (1977) *''The Cross-Wits, nell'episodio del 22 luglio 1977 *Ridere per ridere'' (The Kentucky Fried Movie) (1977) (non accreditato) *''The Alan Hamel Show, nell'episodio del 17 ottobre 1977 *Love Boat'' (The Love Boat), negli episodi "Dear Beverly/Strike, The/Special Delivery" (1977), "The Parents Know Best/Selfless Love, A/Nubile Nurse" (1978) e "Ages of Man/Families/Bo 'n' Sam" (1979) *''Poliziotto privato: un mestiere difficile'' (The Amsterdam Kill) (1977) *''Lucan, nell'episodio "The Search" (1977) *What Really Happened to the Class of '65?, nell'episodio "Class Underachiever" (1978) *Fantasilandia'' (Fantasy Island), negli episodi "Superstar/Salem" (1978), "Seance/Treasure" (1979) e "PlayGirl/Smith's Valhalla" (1980) *''Little Mo'' (1978) Film TV *''The Albertans'' (1979) Film TV *''Institute for Revenge'' (1979) Film TV *''Backstairs at the White House, negli episodi 1x1" (1979), 1x2 (1979) e 1x3 (1979) *The Alan Hamel Show, negli episodi del 5 febbraio 1979, del 18 ottobre 1979 e del 27 dicembre 1979 *Vega$, nell'episodio "Doubtful Target" (1979) *Riel'' (1979) Film TV *''Città in fiamme'' (City on Fire) (1979) *''OHMS'' (1980) Film TV *''The Chisholms, nell'episodio "The Suitor" (1980) *The Littlest Hobo, nell'episodio "Romiet and Julio" (1980) *Al Oeming: Man of the North'' (1980) Miniserie TV *''L'aereo più pazzo del mondo'' (Airplane!) (1980) *''Non entrate in quella casa'' (Prom Night) (1980) *''The Alan Thicke Show, negli episodi del 19 settembre 1980 e del 29 ottobre 1980 *Blue Frontier'' (1980) Serie TV *''A Choice of Two'' (1981) *''Aloha Paradise, nell'episodio "Sydney's First Love/The Swingers/The King of Gardens" (1981) *Foxfire Light'' (1982) *''Hee Haw, nell'episodio 13x16" (1982) *Twilight Theater'' (1982) Film TV *''Quelli della pallottola spuntata'' (Police Squad!) (1982) Serie TV *''Obiettivo mortale'' (Wrong Is Right) (1982) *''All-Star Birthday Party at Annapolis'' (1982) Film TV *''Creepshow'' (Creepshow) (1982) *''The Night the Bridge Fell Down'' (1983) Film TV *''Prime Times'' (1983) Film TV *''Cave In!'' (1983) Film TV *''The Creature Wasn't Nice'' (1983) *''Shaping Up, negli episodi "Baby Be Mine" (1984), "Ex Pede Hercuelum" (1984), " Defusing the Muse" (1984), "I Should Have Danced All Night" (1984) e "Mixed Nuts" (1984) *The Canadian Conspiracy'' (1985) Film TV *''Reckless Disregard'' (1985) Film TV *''Murder Among Friends'' (1985) Film TV *''Hotel'' (Hotel), nell'episodio "Crossroads" (1985) *''La signora in giallo'' (Murder, She Wrote), negli episodi "My Johnny Lies Over the Ocean" (1985) e "Dead Man's Gold" (1986) *''Detective per amore'' (Finder of Lost Loves), nell'episodio "Aftershocks" (1985) *''The Homefront'' (1985) *''Blade in Hong Kong'' (1985) Film TV *''The Ray Bradbury Theater, nell'episodio "Marionettes, Inc." (1985) *Striker's Mountain'' (1985) Film TV *''227, nell'episodio "A Letter to the President" (1985) *Doris Day's Best Friends, nell'episodio 1x26 (1986) *The Patriot - Progetto mortale'' (The Patriot) (1986) *''Soul Man'' (1986) *''Race for the Bomb'' (1987) Miniserie TV *''Autostop per il cielo'' (Highway to Heaven), nell'episodio "The Gift of Life" (1987) *''Nightstick'' (1987) Film TV *''Pazza'' (Nuts) (1987) *''Le inchieste di padre Dowling'' (Father Dowling Mysteries), nell'episodio "Fatal Confession" (1987) *''Fatal Confession: A Father Dowling Mystery'' (1987) Film TV *''Home Is Where the Hart Is'' (1987) *''Who's the Boss?, negli episodi "Just Mona and Me" (1987) e "Marry Me, Mona" (1988) *The Railway Dragon'' (1988) Film TV (voce) *''Curve pericolose'' (Dangerous Curves) (1988) *''The New Hollywood Squares, nell'episodio del 29 febbraio 1988 *Una pallottola spuntata'' (The Naked Gun: From the Files of Police Squad!) (1988) *''Day by Day, nell'episodio"Harper and Son" (1988) *D.C. Follies, nell'episodio"Joan Rivers Debates Gorbi and Thatcher" (1988) *The 3rd Annual American Comedy Awards (1989) Film TV '' *''[[The Arsenio Hall Show, nell'episodio del 3 gennaio 1989 *Wogan, negli episodi del 10 febbraio 1989, del 18 dicembre 1989, del 27 dicembre 1989 e del 19 giugno 1991 *Saturday Night Live, nell'episodio "Leslie Nielsen/Cowboy Junkies" (1989) *Back to the Future Part II Behind-the-Scenes Special Presentation'' (1989) Film TV *''Circus of the Stars #14'' (1989) Film TV *''Riposseduta'' (Repossessed) (1990) *''Live with Regis and Kathie Lee, nell'episodio del 21 settembre 1990 *Showbiz Today, negli episodi del 13 giugno 1991 e del 31 ottobre 1995 *Una pallottola spuntata 2½: l'odore della paura'' (The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear) (1991) *''One on One with John Tesh, nell'episodio 1x42 (1991) *Caro Babbo Natale'' (All I Want for Christmas) (1991) *''Flesh 'n' Blood, nell'episodio "The Wrath of Con" (1991) *L'occasione della mia vita'' (Chance of a Lifetime) (1991) Film TV *''Circus of the Stars #16'' (1991) Film TV *''Cuori senza età'' (The Golden Girls), negli episodi "One Flew Out of the Cuckoo's Nest: Part 1" (1992) e "One Flew Out of the Cuckoo's Nest: Part 2" (1992) *''Friday Night, nell'episodio 1x8 (1992) *The Unknown Marx Brothers'' (1993) Film TV (voce) *''Leslie Nielsen's Bad Golf Made Easier'' (1993) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Ma che ti passa per la testa?'' (Herman's Head), nell'episodio "God, Girls and Herman" (1993) *''Guerrieri del surf'' (Surf Ninjas) (1993) *''Late Night with Conan O'Brien, nell'episodio del 6 dicembre 1993 *Showbiz Today, negli episodi del 10 dicembre 1993 e 1 aprile 1994 *S.P.Q.R. 2000 e 1/2 anni fa'' (S.P.Q.R.: 2,000 and a Half Years Ago) (1994) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1994) Serie TV (voce) *''Circus of the Stars Goes to Disneyland'' (1994) Film TV *''Bad Golf My Way'' (1994) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Evening Shade, nell'episodio "It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Wood" (1994) *Una pallottola spuntata 33⅓: l'insulto finale'' (Naked Gun 33⅓: The Final Insult) (1994) *''Bob Hope's Birthday Memories'' (1994) Film TV *''Masters of Illusion: The Wizards of Special Effects'' (1994) Film TV *''Summerslam'' (1994) Film TV *''Due poliziotti a Chicago'' (Due South), negli episodi "Manhunt" (1994), "All the Queen's Horses" (1996), "Call of the Wild: Part 1" (1999) e "Call of the Wild: Part 2" (1999) *''The Danny Baker Show, nell'episodio 1x6 (1994) *Cybermania '94: Ultimate Gamers Awards'' (1994) Film TV *''The World's Funniest Commercials'' (1994) Film TV *''Digger'' (1994) *''Bambini a noleggio'' (Rent-a-Kid) (1995) Film TV *''Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' (1995) Film TV *''Dracula morto e contento'' (Dracula: Dead and Loving It) (1995) *''The 22nd Annual People's Choice Awards'' (1996) Film TV *''Harvey'' (1996) Film TV *''Spia e lascia spiare'' (Spy Hard) (1996) *''Ghost Whales of Lancaster Sound'' (1996) Film TV *''Mundo VIP, nell'episodio "Show nº 20" (1996) *Leslie Nielsen's Stupid Little Golf Video'' (1997) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Family Plan - Un'estate sottosopra'' (Family Plan) (1997) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, nell'episodio del 19 dicembre 1997 *Mr. Magoo'' (Mr. Magoo) (1997) *''The Fine Art of Separating People from Their Money'' (1998) Film TV *''Dinosaur Park'' (1998) *''Safety Patrol'' (1998) Film TV *''Il fuggitivo della missione impossibile'' (Wrongfully Accused) (1998) *''Pirates: 3D Show'' (1999) *''Leslie Nielsen on the Stooges'' (1999) Film TV *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, nell'episodio del 28 maggio 1999 *Pumper Pups'' (2000) Serie TV (voce)*''N.Y.U.K(2000) Serie TV *Life and Times, nell'episodio "Leslie Nielsen: The Last Laugh" (2000) *So Graham Norton, nell'episodio 3x14 (2000) *2001: Un'astronave spuntata nello spazio'' (2001: A Space Travesty) (2000) *''Chi sono? Babbo Natale?'' (Santa Who?) (2000) Film TV *''Camouflage - Professione detective'' (Camouflage) (2001) *''Liography'' (2001) Serie TV *''Alaska - Sfida tra i ghiacci'' (Kevin of the North) (2001) *''Men with Brooms'' (2002) *''Scary Movie 3'' (Scary Movie 3) (2003) *''Noël Noël'' (2003) Film TV *''Chilly Beach, nell'episodio "Secret Santa" (2003) *On the Record with Bob Costas, nell'episodio 5x7 (2004) *The Late Late Show with Craig Kilborn, nell'episodio del 30 giugno 2004 *The Best of 'So Graham Norton''' (2004) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''L'incredibile avventura del principe Schiaccianoci'' (The Nutcracker and the Mouseking) (2004) (voce) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''The Comedians' Comedian'' (2005) Film TV *''Tubridy Tonight, nell'episodio 1x18 (2005) *Odd Job Jack, nell'episodio "Jack Ryder Goes to War" (2005) *Scary Movie 4'' (Scary Movie 4) (2006) *''America's Top Sleuths'' (2006) Miniserie TV *''Lipshitz Saves the World'' (2007) Film TV *''Music Within'' (2007) *''Robson Arms, negli episodi "Ordinary Assholes" (2007), "Saultology" (2007) e "All About Kitty" (2007) *Superhero - Il più dotato fra i supereroi'' (Superhero Movie) (2008) *''An American Carol'' (2008) *''Slap Shot 3'' (Slap Shot 3: The Junior League) (2008) Uscito direttamente in homevideo *''Stan Helsing'' (2009) *''Spanish Movie'' (2009) Note Nielsen, Leslie Nielsen, Leslie Nielsen, Leslie